


The Irresistible Rebel [podfic]

by sadcypress



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, pulp romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcypress/pseuds/sadcypress
Summary: Finn and Poe discover a pulp romance novel. About them. It’s trash.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Irresistible Rebel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145228) by [writeonclara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara). 



**Approximate length** : 17 minutes  
 **Download available** : Download available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w5cia0hsdcidg7s/The_Irresistible_Rebel.mp3).


End file.
